


All my loving

by Kerosenecoffee



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bones is just trying his best, kinda awkward?, spock is like :| the whole time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerosenecoffee/pseuds/Kerosenecoffee
Summary: Mccoy scolded himself internally for his nervousness. This was ridiculous: it’s not as though he was a virgin, far from it. Hell, it’s not even as though it was his first time with another man. But it was his first time with Spock, and that made him anxious.just ur average first time pwp fic :)
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	All my loving

**Author's Note:**

> writing for a fandom this fuckin big is super intimidating especially since i can’t write 👶🏻💅 i’m also v new to star trek so don’t attack me xx   
> i don’t know SHIT but these two make me go hhhhhghghg ok

Leonard Mccoy would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little apprehensive. It was just... Spock was so much greener than he had expected. The doctor knew of the vulcan’s green blood, practically tormented him about it when he was losing in an argument, but when he was shirtless it was so much more obvious that the liquid thrumming beneath his pale skin was a deep mountain green. Wherever he was flushed (at this stage that was most places) the colour rose to the surface in blotches, making Bones stare in awe.

Don’t get him started on the hair. Why had that taken him aback so much? Maybe it was because Mccoy expected the vulcan to be as smooth as silk, but seeing the dark patches of hair decorate his bust and trail down his abdomen was a welcome surprise. The doctor’s hand danced around Spock’s torso approvingly as he continued to ogle.

Mccoy scolded himself internally for his nervousness. This was ridiculous: it’s not as though he was a virgin, far from it. Hell, it’s not even as though it was his first time with another man. But it was his first time with Spock, and that made him anxious. Would Spock even react to pleasure? Would he know what he was doing right or wrong? The damned vulcan was good at suppressing pain, he’d probably do the same whilst feeling good.

“Doctor, you appear to have frozen.”

Oh, right. That brought Mccoy back into reality. That brought him to the terrible realisation that he had genuinely frozen, staring at Spock’s chest after removing his shirt. Put into perspective it was rather pathetic.

“Sorry about that. Got caught up in my thoughts,” he replied, apologetically, now attempting to continue disrobing the man beneath him. A gentle hand stopped him. A hand so gentle he doubted it was actually Spock’s for a second.

“I can see that you are apprehensive. We can commence when you are more comfortable,” he said firmly, his hand now intwined with Leonard’s.

Now this had gone way too far. Bones had merely wanted to show Spock a good time; to kiss him senseless and have mediocre sex in his room till the early hours of the morning. To see what the vulcan was packing in those uniform trousers, and fondle it until their mutual release. But he had to freeze like a coward once he realised that this was all too real. How foolish of him.

“That’s very generous of you, Spock,” he grinned “It’s just that I’ve never done it with a vulcan before. I don’t know what you like or what you hate. I feel like i’m 17 again.”

“I assure you, doctor, intercourse with a vulcan is much like it is with a human,” was all he offered, his hand still holding Leonard’s encouragingly. His expression was neutral, but he knew Spock’s human half would probably be smiling reassuringly.

They dove back in for another kiss. Warm and wet and surprisingly passionate. That’s not to say that Mccoy hadn’t had better. The vulcan was a little clumsy with his movements, probably the only time he could be described as clumsy. He liked the way their tongues made brief contact and the way Spock slowly rubbed his back through his shirt. He could feel mounting excitement growing within his gut, making the kiss fiercer and fiercer with each passing moment.

Unfortunately, Mccoy broke away so that he didn’t forget to breathe, taking the opportunity to pepper light kisses down Spock’s damp neck. He hadn’t made a noise since they’d started, Bones wondered if he ever would. In the back of him mind, he knew a vulcan wouldn’t exactly be a screamer but a gasp when their tongues collided would suffice.

With this thought in mind, Bones found the courage to continue his exploration of Spock’s body, this time with enthusiasm. His hands skidded over the patch of hair that guarded his abdomen and busied himself with the fly of his trousers.

They had once had a vague conversation about what was going on down there. Being a rather private guy, Spock slipped out of physicals easily, usually with no good excuse either. He recalled the main difference he mentioned was that his testicles were internal. It was only logical.

Unzipping the fly and pushing his pants down past his thighs would reveal that the vulcan had been telling the truth. Hidden between a mound of jet black pubic hair sat his half hard cock twitching under Mccoy’s intense gaze. Like the rest of him, it was also green, but a much angrier shade. It looked quite like a normal penis bar the bollocks, but Leonard couldn’t help gawking. So this was what Spock had been keeping hidden?

“Fascinating,” a smirk played on his lips as he coined the vulcan’s favourite phrase.

He moved closer to the foreign appendage and crudely spat onto it, hoping to pump a bit of life into it. Spock was no doubt raising an eyebrow at this.

Leonard wasn’t ashamed to admit that he had a pretty large background, so he knew the types of faces and noises men make when you stroke their wet dick for the first time. Never in all his years of living has a man watched his movements stone-faced without moving a muscle. It was rather unsettling.

“So, Spock,” Bones started a bit awkwardly, just trying to ease the tension “do vulcan’s have prostates?”

“No, doctor.”

“Oh god- I wish you wouldn’t call me that after I ask you about your prostate. Makes it sound like we’re doing a medical exam. Do you think _you’ve_ got one because of your mother? Did she ever talk about stuff like that?”

There was a silence.

“Doctor, do you really wish to talk about my mother whilst you are performing an act like this?”

Mccoy barked with laughter, mostly out of surprise that Spock could see the absurdity of this situation before he did. He could feel the organ in his hand growing softer despite his workings and so he decided to pull out his last resort.

Giving head wasn’t one of his main talents. He couldn’t exactly say he’d win gold if it were a tournament, he probably wouldn’t get silver or bronze. Despite his lack of technique, he theorised that the excitement of having a mouth around his cock could perch Spock up to stand at full attention.

What he didn’t anticipate was no reaction at all. On rare occasion where he did suck someone off for longer then 5 minutes, he enjoyed the gasps and groans, the fingers in the hair and the pulsing of hips. There was no detectable change in Spock from before and after he had began taking his cock into his mouth over and over again. He began sucking purely on the tip, licking stripes up and down it just to see whether anything would happen.

“I wish you would pretend you’re enjoying this,” Mccoy murmured after he’d given up his attempts.

“You will find, doctor, that I was rather enjoying your oral exploration and would be grateful if you’d continue.”

If his ears weren’t deceiving him, Bones would say that the voice coming from Spock was strained and verging desperate. His face was still blank, giving away nothing, except now it was rather flushed. Mccoy felt himself grin.

“Well we can continue to the next step if you like. That is if you wanna go the whole hog?”

“I do not understand what pigs have to do with this-“

“Do you want me to fuck you, Spock?” he interrupted.

There was a tense moment of quiet where the vulcan remained very still, thinking no doubt.

“Affirmative.”

With a wide smile, Bones reached into his nightside table and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Eager to commence, he yanked off the vulcan’s pants and underwear from where they had gathered around his knees and began thoroughly coating his fingers. A pillow was propped underneath the vulcan, so that Mccoy could have easier access.

With the upmost care, he slowly began to press the tip of his index finger into Spock’s hole.

“Relax a bit,” he murmured into the vulcan’s shoulder, feeling the muscle clench around him.

Once he was knuckle deep he checked what Spock’s face was doing. He wasn’t surprised to see that his expression had not changed, perhaps his brow was a bit more furrowed. Maybe he as going crazy. Still that wasn’t anything to go by.

“Doesn’t hurt does it?”

“The feeling is quite foreign, but not unwelcome,” he answered with that beautiful strained voice again. Mccoy felt his cock twitch at the sound of it.

The preparation took quite a while, way longer than Bones had initially anticipated. Instead of listening to the instructions of his partner, the occasional _“ah, slow down”_ or _“yeah like that”_ or even a soft whine when they were stretched particularly wide, he had to rely on the tiny hints Spock’s body gave. His face was unmoving, but once or twice his hips did grind down against the growing number of fingers. Maybe if he’s blinked he’d of missed the way his toes curled during one thrust inward. It was like he was at school again dissecting a frog, seeing what made everything tick.

Soon enough he reckoned that the vulcan was ready, or at least ready enough as he was beginning to lose patience. His completely into cock braced the air when Bones began removing his trousers and lubing up his length, enjoying a few leisurely strokes. He lined his cock up to the wet, green hole.

“Ready?”

The vulcan nodded.

Just like with his fingers, when he first plunged in he was cautious and slow, waiting a moment for Spock to adjust to each inch. Once he was fully buried inside his ass a feeling of tranquility wash over him. This was really happening, huh? He was about to fuck the ship’s first officer. This was one to tick off the bucket list.

Mccoy’s hips slowly did the work for him, beginning to slowly thrust into the welcoming orifice. It felt far too sensual, quite like they do it in the movies; romantic but not good enough.

He couldn’t gage whether the vulcan liked the rhythm or wanted to speed things along. His eyes had slipped shut at one point and his brow had furrowed further. Perhaps that was a good sign? Or maybe it was a bad one?

“You can tell me if this isn’t okay, Spock. Just tell me what you want me to do,” as he spoke, his thrusts threatened to come to a stop. Spock didn’t seem to like that.

“Continue as you were,” he commanded. Who was Leonard to deny such a request?

As they went on Bones got more and more excitable, whilst Spock got considerably more and more green. He wasn’t as dead as Bones had assumed he would be in bed; he spread his legs when necessary or appreciated, he stroked himself idly, which was a glorious sight and even pulled him into a hot, open mouthed kiss once. All without making a single sound. Although his breathing and heart rate had increased. This became the most erotic thing to Mccoy. Hearing the vulcan’s ragged breath in the near distance, struggling not to suffocate on his own pleasure was damn near _orgasmic_.

Spock has calculated that they had been going at it for about 6.34 minutes now. Not too impressive but enough to bring him to his peak. The whole experience was rather enjoyable. So enjoyable that at times his mask threatened to slip and he might have lost his vulcan control. He especially liked the noises Mccoy makes when he was fucking him. He was surprisingly vocal, making it slightly awkward when he didn’t reciprocate.

All this climbing and climbing, Spock knew he had to comes down at some point. It was so hard to have a coherent thought once Bones had started jerking his slick cock at a pace very similar to the way his own cock was being treated.

“Doctor, I-“ That was all he could manage before it hit him.

It was quick coming and quick going, but that didn’t take away from the intensity of it. It was a bright and powerful wave that ceased control of his lower half, causing his legs to spasm. His head fell back in shock, open mouthed but producing no noise. There was no doubt that his eyes rolled back into his head, but he could only remember looking at Leonard’s face as his climax came and went.

Mccoy followed shortly after, having the decency to pull out first and finish himself off. He didn’t want to cum inside of Spock’s virgin hole on their first night together, he could do that some other time. He instead finished in his hand spilling up his stomach, rode it out for as long as he could and draped an arm over Spock’s lifeless body. He was staring at the ceiling intensely with an indistinguishable look on his face. He leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

“How was that?”

He pondered the question and his answer for a while, gaze still fixed to a certain spot on the ceiling. After thinking it over, he finally looked deep into those stunning blue eyes of Mccoy’s.

“Very pleasant. I believe we should make this a habit. I found myself enjoying it more then I had expected. Now if you do not mind, I need a shower.”

With that Spock abruptly stood up from where he was lying so motionlessly and escaped to the bathroom.

Leonard watched the naked vulcan walk off, eyeing his ass. He grinned to himself: “Damned vulcan.”

**Author's Note:**

> now that ur reading the end notes   
> i’m sorry i’m not a great writer so there’s probably spelling and grammar i dumb   
> this time has been absolutely detrimental to my wellbeing when i start struggling with my mental health and i need a distraction my last resort is to write porn so uh-   
> it’s mentul illness luv x 😌💅


End file.
